A breeding program was initiated during the late 90's near Bakersfield in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. In 2001. during this breeding program, a new variety of Vitis vinifera was created by deliberate cross breeding of two parent plants by emasculation of the pollen bearing organ of the male and introducing pollen from another male origin. The female parent of the new variety was the GAW1 which is a large creamy white very productive seedless grape variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e. the pollen parent) of the new variety was GZW5 which is a large red meaty and juicy, seedless grape variety with medium fertility (non-patented in the United States).